topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Birgi Emir Özyavru/Umineko Cosmology
Introuduction: In this blog I will explain the Umineko Cosmology.I will use cannon scans from the Visual Novel and Manga (Say It In Red Interview ) to explain the cosmology Before starting keep in mind that the verse uses an infinity layered for cosmology Hierarchy of Witches: There are 3 types of Witches in Umineko:Terriority Lords,Voyagers and Creators Terriority Lord:This is the weakest type of witch that is bound by terriority.Their terriority lives as long as they don't lose their will.Battler and Beatrice are this type of witches Voyagers:Voyagers are witches that are not bound by terriority and can travel in Sea of Fragments to complete their journey as Voyager witches.Bernkastel and Lambdadelta are this type of witches. Creators:Highest type of witches that are above everything else in the verse.To a Creator,entirety of Umineko is nothing more then a single book.The difference of power beetween Voyagers and The Creators are like difference beetween Humans and Voyagers.Featherine is only witch on this level of power. Gameboard: ->The Lowest layer in Umineko verse is the gameboard ,which has infinity fragments (Paralel Universes) in it https://i.imgur.com/XgdUENa.jpg?s=wa ->The gameboard is based on “Schroinder’s Catbox” theory which let’s multiple truths exist at the same time as long as the truth is unknown,so the infinity paralel worlds that Beatrice created about the “Rokenjima Murder” exists at the same time,making it a multiverse with infinity paralel worlds https://imgur.com/gallery/CPbcqqS ->The gameboard is also described as “Wave Functions” which are infinity dimensional https://imgur.com/gallery/zFG09zR ->On the reverse side of the gameboard exists a place called “Capture Pile” or “Underside of the Chessboard” which is connected to all time and space yet above it https://imgur.com/gallery/5YGGVFY Meta World/Golden Land: ->Meta World is a higher layer where the “Catbox” can be seen as a gameboard and be manuplated.To the beings that exists in meta world the infinity dimensional gameboard is irrelevant https://imgur.com/gallery/BQILPpx https://imgur.com/gallery/SDQCsE2 ->Golden Land is the highest layer in beatrice’s terriority,when Theory Goats ate the gameboard it was described as the last floor and Beatrice described as most inviolable place in her terriority refering to it being the highest reality https://imgur.com/gallery/KVErzCC Sea of Fragments/City of Books: ->Sea of fragments is an endless sea covered with endless fragments,Beatrice’s Terriority which I explained are just one of the fragments floating in this sea,that contains other infinity fragments https://imgur.com/gallery/U88tgWY https://imgur.com/gallery/PNJK42A ->Fragments being able to contain other fragments was proven in EP7,when Will showed records of first 6 games to Lion https://imgur.com/gallery/BKLLLdz https://imgur.com/gallery/wrEBIQh ->City of books is where fragments from “Sea of Fragments” are stored in the forms of Books,Battler describes each of those books as stories like “their tale” meaning each of those books (which are actually fragments taken from Sea of Fragments) are actually other terriorities/multiverses https://imgur.com/gallery/UQLJxm3 Conclusion: ->Beatrice’s gameboard is an infinity mutliverse with infinity paralel universes in it ->The game box is “Wave Functions” thus infinity dimensional ->The Underside of the gameboard is above time and space ->Meta-Worlders is a higher layer where the infinity dimensional catbox can be seen as a gameboard and be manuplated ->Golden Land is highest layer in beatrice’s terriority ->The entire terriority of beatrice including Golden Land,Meta-World,Catbox etc. are just one of the endless terriorities floating in sea of fragments ->All terriorities are comparable to beatrice’s terriority Category:Blog posts